Iggy Snores?
by starsandwings4ever
Summary: ok this is a COMPLETELY random oneshot. Max doesn't act at all like the real Max so yea


**ok this is completely and uterlly random and max isnt acting like max...at all.**

* * *

Fang and I are currently watching some of Ella's movies. Right know we are watching Twilight. We just finished Another Cinderella Story and our 6th bowl of popcorn. Hopefully mom won't kill us for that. Twilight is actually pretty good once Fang actually let me watch it. We have been going out for a while so as a result I didn't know why Bella was all lost and everything because I missed the part where it said that she moved in with Charlie in Forks. She used to live in Phoenix with her mom Renee, but anyway right know it is 12:30 a.m. and everyone is in bed except for me and Fang. Obviously.

Fang had his arm around me and I had my head on his chest. We are lying together on my mom's unbelievably small couch currently watching Twilight with no popcorn.

"Fang do me a favor and go pop some more popcorn." I whispered as Fang started to kiss my neck. I shivered involuntarily and Fang tightened his grip on me and whispered no. "Please Fang?!" I asked kissing his collarbone. He sighed but rolled out form under me and stood up, "Fine, but you'll have to pay." He said.

"Oo I'll even pay in advance," I replied and stood on my tiptoes placing a light kiss on his lips. If any of the flock, Ella, or Mom saw the two of us just about every night they might be scarred. I smiled as he walked out of the room, that is until I heard a growling sound. I jumped and turned to the T.V. thinking maybe it was a vampire noise, but right know Edward and Bella were eating dinner in a little café thingy. I frowned and turned back towards the door scanning the room thinking maybe Fang is trying to scare me. I didn't see Fang. The next time I heard it I was seriously freaked. Make me fight a bunch of wolfs or robots I'm your lady, but strange sounds in the middle of the night and I'm like a cheerleader around spiders. I hurried out of the living room and ran into the kitchen. I threw my arms around Fang and shivered.

"Max? Max what's wrong!?" Fang asked concerned after wrapping his arms around me. I stared at him.

"Didn't you here that noise?" I asked confused. He shook his head. I frowned thinking maybe I had imagined it when I heard it again. This time Fang heard it to, I'm positive because he had raised his eyebrows. I shrugged and followed Fang dutifully when he left the kitchen. I can face whatever that is even if I am a freaked out girl, as long as Fang doesn't leave me that is. Fang walked up the stairs, but when he reached the top of the stairs he stopped waiting for the sound again…there it is!

Fang practically glided (yea glided when did he get so graceful and catlike? I'm sure I sound like a drunk horse I'm so loud!) over to Iggy's; wait Iggy's door what does this have to do with Iggy? I glanced at Fang's face and he was smiling?! Did he think this was funny? What if someone is trying to mar Iggy! Why is he smiling? Fang opened the door and Iggy was…sleeping! What the H-E-double hockey sticks is going on.

"Iggy's snoring!" Fang said trying not to laugh, "He sounds like a dying cow!" I couldn't help it. I started to laugh. It really was quite funny actually. Fang closed the door and before I could do anything he picked me up so my front end was over his shoulder and all I could see was…Fang's butt, not that I'm complaining or anything.

"Fang what are you doing!" I demanded to know, "Do I look like a sack of potatoes?" I huffed blowing my hair out of my face.

"I didn't want you wake anyone up with your laughing and yes. You look like a really hot sack of potatoes." Fang responded. I punched his back hard, but not that hard, "I'm just joking you look very pretty," Fang claimed as he shifted me so I was now being carried bridal style this time I could see his face. I smiled and kissed him lightly. Needless to say I never did get to see the end of the Twilight movie it was the only good movie of Ella's, and now we need to get Iggy some snoring medication, that or have his tonsils removed. I don't think that he would want to make an unnecessary trip to the doctor's office.

So today Fang and I decided to tell Iggy about his unfortunate and annoying snoring problem, leaving out the part where I was scared out of my wits only Fang gets to know about that. I walked into the kitchen with Fang hot on my heels. Literally. I mean that boy is hot, I love touching his hair and his eyes! You could get lost in them. Ok I'm going to stop my girlfriend rant (that's what Angel calls it).

"Morning Iggy." I said politely. Iggy nodded and handed me a plate piled with pancakes and bacon, my favorite! I looked at Fang who just looked back so much for him telling Iggy. I sighed and said, "Iggy I have some bad news."

"Oh my are you pregnant?" Iggy asked he is so lucky all the other kids are still asleep.

"NO! You little pig! This doesn't have anything to do with me!" I retorted as I kicked him under the table, "This is about your snoring issue." Iggy started choking on his water. Ok I have to admit I didn't expect that.

"What? I don't snore." Iggy told us, "Because wouldn't Gazzy tell me if I did?"

"How would you know if you snore? Gazzy could sleep through a hurricane if we let him! Normally yes, but he is on vacation so he isn't sleeping light." I replied.

"Dude you do snore and you sound like a dying cow." Fang said.

"How would you know? Have you ever heard a dying cow?" Iggy retorted defensively.

"Ok ok BOYS!" I yelled as they started to argue. I will never understand the male species, "look Iggy you do snore so whether you like it or not you need some snoring medication."

"Oh my gosh. I had the weirdest dream last night. First I was dreaming I was at the movies with this really hot guy named Taylor **(look at my profile pic****)** he was just about to kiss me when all of a sudden the romance movie we were watching turned into this mad, dying cow. It was making these horrible sounds then it started to rain. There was thunder and lightening, but it was the weirdest thunder I have ever heard. It sounded like the cow and the thunder were having a competition to see who could be more annoying. Plus to top it all off Taylor never kissed me!" Ella said walking into the kitchen and sitting down on a chair, "I don't know what would have made me dream of that. They say your dreams reflect something you want to happen which would explain Taylor and the movies, but not the cows. They also say that dreams reflect things that were going on around you. I don't think we have any rancher neighbors though."

"I told you, you sounded like a dying cow." Fang said smirking at Iggy.

"I still don't believe it," Iggy said walking out of the kitchen, "Everyone's a critic."

"What?" Ella asked.

"Iggy doesn't believe that he snores," I told her.

"Oh…hey lets put a camera in his room and that will prove it to him. He can hear himself. Then we will know who was right." Ella said. She is right we will and I think we all know who is going to be right. Looks like medication station here we come…I **love** being right!

* * *

**ok so i kno that was completely random, but i was bored so please review! :)**


End file.
